Hold It Against Me
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Two people that just want to take a break with there long, stressful, hardworking lives and just have fun! What happens when these two people meet up at a bar and just want to...LET GO!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! SO, I WAS LISTENING TO THE SONG "HOLD IT AGAINST ME" BY BRITTANY SPEARS, AND KIND OF GOT INSPIRED YOU CAN SAY...ANYWAYS THIS WILL BE A TWO-SHOT. I'M GOING TO TRY IT OUT, AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT BECAUSE I NEVER DID SHORT THINGS LIKE THIS, I'M USED TO WRITING STORIES. BUT, EH IT'S GOOD TO TAKE A CHANCE SOMETIMES RIGHT? OKAY OKAY ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "HOLD IT AGAINST ME!"

* * *

**OH AND BEFORE YOU READ THIS**- THE AGES ARE:

FITZ-22

ELI-22

CLARE-21

ALI-21

* * *

**HOLD IT AGAINST ME**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

Bad day at work, no girlfriend, no food in the fridge, no beer, my life officially SUCKS.

I patted my legs to find my phone and when I finally pulled it out of my pocket I dialed my friend.

Maybe he would want to go for a drink or something.

"Hey man, want to go out and get a beer or something?" I asked him.

I could feel him grinning over the phone, "Yeah man! Let's do it! This is so exciting, we haven't gone out in two months, and we'll go creeping!"

I laughed and said, "How about we just go to a club, and see what happens from there."

Fitz sighed and said, "Okay Eli…"

I laughed and said, "Alright I got to get ready I'll see you in an hour."

I hung up the phone and placed it on my kitchen counter and quickly rushed into the shower.

I hope tonight will be a good night, because I really fucking need a break.

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Ali, why are you putting so much on?" I whined as she over applied the makeup on my face.

"Look…at you now." She said smiling.

She turned the chair around and I looked in the mirror before me.

My eyes were glowing there was so much makeup.

"Now, try and stand," she said holding out a hand.

I grabbed it and almost fell because of these stupid heels.

"Did we really have to buy these?" I asked her.

I was in a tight dress that just cut over my butt and heels that I couldn't even walk in.

"Clare, you look…hot. You're short, you needed a boost. Listen we both had a tough week, can we just have fun?" She asked with those big brown eyes staring me in the face.

"Why not? I feel good, you feel good, let's just go to the club, and see where it gets us."

Ali placed her heels on and we headed out my apartment doors.

* * *

We walked into the club, strobe lights everywhere, people dancing close together and beer.

Lots of beer.

I looked over at Ali and she screamed, "Want to get a drink?"

I shook my head.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bar and I almost fell, great.

We sat down and I eyes the two guys at the end of the bar smiling.

I turned and Ali grabbed the bar tenders attention.

"Sex on the Beach please," she said smiling.

"And you?" The bar tender asked smiling.

I shook my head, "Nothing no thanks."

Ali looked at me and said, "Come on Clare, you have to let loose. Just, let go!"

I said, "I'm trying Ali. It's hard for a person that never does."

Ali sighed and the music seemed to have been getting louder and louder as the seconds went by.

Then, the bartender walked over with two drinks.

He handed me one and I said, "Oh, I said I didn't want one. Sorry."

He nudged it towards me and said, "Complements of the gentleman at the end of the bar."

I looked down the bar and saw the guy hold up his drink, smirking.

I tilted my head and smiled raising my glass and swallowed the shot.

"Holy shit, that felt good!" I screamed grabbing Ali by the hand and said, "Let's dance!"

She laughed and took my hand as we squeezed through guys who smiled and started rubbing against us as the music got louder and louder…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I swallowed my third shot as i watched the short, blue eyed perky girl in the middle of the dance floor laugh and rub against those assholes.

"Dude, just go after her, you bought her a shot after all," Fitz told me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed another shot and Fitz asked, "Man, how long has it been?"

I didn't know if it was the amount of alcohol i consumed tonight or I just chose not to comprehend what he was saying.

The music was blasting, people making out, and strobe lights nearly blinding me.

I sighed and said, "Eight months."

He laughed and said, "Dude, you need someone, right now. Eight months is WAY too long! Get out there man!"

Fitz handed me another shot as it burned my throat going down.

It's been eight months of being out of commission, i think that's enough.

I slammed it on the bar counter and I screamed, "Fuck it man! I'll see you on the other side!"

I slipped through all the girls and the blue eyed girl caught my attention.

Her friend who was with had left and she was turning around looking for her.

I smirked when our eyes met and I asked, "Want to dance?"

All the guys that surrounded her gave me dirty looks.

My heart was racing as i waited for her answer.

Then again, even if she said no i probably would still dance because i didn't know what she was saying.

She grinned and wrapped her right arm around my neck and i gripped her hips.

Her curves.

Her body.

Her eyes.

The way she swayed her hips on the dance floor was driving me insane.

My hands led her as she swayed her hips and grinded me.

I didn't know anything about this girl, except the fact she was the most gorgeous girl i had ever touched.

She was like a prize to be won.

And, i won her.

When i looked into her eyes, she smiled.

I leaned in to kiss her and she spun around.

Her ass was rubbing against my area, which wasn't doing much help for me.

I grabbed her hips and positioned them so they weren't too close.

Her back rubbed against my chest, driving me insane.

I didn't even know this girl, but I knew i wanted to get her out of here before anyone could take her away from me.

She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me close to her lips.

When i leaned in to press my lips against hers she swiftly turned around laughing.

She was a tease.

She'll regret that later.

What she doesn't know is i have the best thing a guy can have, patience.

Which leads to agonizing moans in bed, for her anyway.

I had so much in store for this girl, she didn't know what she got herself into.

She turned around again and pressed her lips against my earlobe and asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

I nodded as she took my hand and led us through the crowd of people...

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

Like, or Dislike? I tried (:

**10 Reviews = Second Chapter (only if you want it)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY GUYS, LOVED YOUR REVIEWS (; GUESS, THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS PRETTY GOOD. THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WITH A SHORT STORY SO YEAH, CUT ME SOME SLACK LOL. I DECIDED TO TURN THIS INTO A **THREE-SHOT** OK, ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF HOLD IT AGAINST ME...

* * *

**HOLD IT AGAINST ME-CHAPTER 2 **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE **

She turned around again and pressed her lips against my earlobe and asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

I nodded as she took my hand and led us through the crowd of people...

Once we got out of the club my head was still echoing with the loud music.

I laughed and when I looked up to glance at her eyes she looked away, blushing.

When I looked down I noticed that we were still holding hands.

God, just looking at her made my perverted thoughts to invade my head.

"I'm Clare," she told me.

She turned and looked into my eyes with those gazing blue eyes that made me lost in my thoughts.

"I'm u-ugh..." I cleared my throat and said, "I'm Eli."

She smiled and stopped wlaking and asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

I smirked and I said, "Anywhere you want to go."

She approached me as I listened to the clanking of her heels.

When the noise stopped, I opened my eyes as our eyes collided.

I pulled my head down to help her and she leaned up and kissed the end of my lips.

Tease.

"Let's go to your place," she whispered.

I laughed and said, "I hope you know that if we go back to my place, all I want to do is have fun."

She grabbed my hand and said, "Good, because that's all that I want to do too."

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I looked at this gorgeous guy next to me.

When we reached his apartment doors and he went inside he said, "If we are going to have fun, you're going to have to come inside."

I smiled and said, "Oh y-yeah."

Fuck Clare, stop being so nervous and just...Let go. Like Ali said, _"Let go."_

I had this hot guy in front of me, willing to have sex, and i am stuttering, way to be attractive Clare.

He turned the lights on and my eyes wandered his apartment.

"Wow..." was all that managed to come out of my mouth.

He was rich, filthy rich.

The lights could light up a baseball stadium.

He had a fire place.

Wow, this guy probably has a fucking golden toilet.

I laughed and he asked, "Want a drink?"

I nodded and he poured me a glass of wine.

I approached his counter where he poured the wine and I sat down.

He smiled and said, "To a fun night together."

I clanked glasses with his and smiled.

Eli sighed and I looked deep into his eyes.

"You know...I don't know anything about you...yet I'm still willing to take my clothes off in front of you. For all I know, you could be a rapist..." I told him grinning and taking another sip of my wine.

He placed his drink down and walked around the counter.

He placed his hands on my bare thighs since my dress rode up and he leaned in near my ear and said, "If I'm a rapist, then I am the best rapist that will ever lay hands on you..."

I laughed feeling a little light headed and I placed my wine down.

When I leaned in to kiss him he pulled his head back.

I was confused.

He smiled and said, "Well, considering what you did to me the whole night, the whole teasing bit, I'm not a big fan of it."

I grinned and got up from the chair.

"You know, I'm willing to have sex with a total stranger and all you can do is complain about it..." I told him.

He smirked and said, "That's the game sweetheart."

I looked into his eyes and I didn't want to stop daring into those bright green eyes.

I crashed my lips against his forcibly and he kissed back placing his hands on my ass.

After all, we didn't know anything about each other.

As if he read my mind he spoke.

"I had a hamster named Jibbly when I was ten," Eli said pulling away from me as he took off his shirt and revieled his toned chest.

I couldn't stop staring.

I couldn't reach the zipper on the back of my dress and he quickly spun me around and started to unzip it as I said, "I had a fish named Carl when i was seven."

He laughed and I took off my dress and let it hit the floor.

"I lost my virginity senior year in a car on prom night," I told him.

He said, "I lost my virginity when I was in my second year of high school to my high school sweetheart."

He then gulped and stared at me like he was going to eat me.

Eli smirked and said, "I'm single. No strings attached."

I nodded, "So am I. No strings what so ever."

Eli's mouth stayed open and laughed as he said, "I'm really good at sex."

I laughed when he approached me gripped my thighs and I jumped in his arms as he carried me into the bedroom...

* * *

ha-ha okay guys, I'm always used to doing Cliffhanger's so I had to do it. Lmfaoo (: I'm sorry to some of you who aren't used to my ways. But, let's just say I need at least ONE cliffhanger.

But, the next chapter will be up if you give me reviews (:

**21 Reviews = Last Chapter **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Oh I decided that in the last chapter the cliffhanger was kinda mean. Lol So I am sorry for that. And, I hope that this chapter makes up for it! (: Okay, I love you guys, so Enjoy the Third and Last Chapter of Hold It Against Me...

****WARNING**-** I'm not normally this perverted, this song just really brought the true Perv out of me lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**HOLD IT AGAINST ME-CHAPTER THREE **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

Eli's mouth stayed open and laughed as he said, "I'm really good at sex."

I laughed when he approached me gripped my thighs and I jumped in his arms as he carried me into the bedroom...

He flopped me down on the bed as gentle as he could.

I looked up and he continued to kiss me, all over.

His kisses were strong, passionate, and full of lust.

When he reached my lips he breathed out and said, "I can't do this."

I titled my head and I didn't want to question it so I got up and he grabbed my hand pulling me back to turn around.

"This isn't going to work...because you have way too much clothing on..." He whispered.

He got up and my breathing hitched when he got closer to me.

This guy was driving me insane, why can't we just throw all our clothes off and "make love?"

He was taking it so...slowly.

Eli walked slowly behind me rubbing my neck and whispered, "You are way...too tense."

He moved to my neck, placing slow, torturous, kisses on the crook of it.

When his hands trailed down to my bra my heart skipped a beat.

"Can I?" He asked.

I gulped, _"Let go,"_ Ali's words repeated in my head.

I nodded.

His ice cold hands trailed to the clasp of my bra.

Oh my god, what was I doing?

I was letting this complete stranger that picked me up at a bar, touch me.

The bad thing was, I liked it.

He unclasped it and my breathing hitched again.

When it dropped to the floor, I felt my heart beat so loud I could hear it.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered in my ear.

I was never told I was beautiful, not even by my ex-boyfriend's.

Eli placed his hand's on my shoulder relaxing them and he trailed his right hand over my heart.

"You're hearts beating really...fast," he told me.

I gulped and he asked, "Do I make you nervous Clare?"

I nodded once again.

No one ever gave me this feeling, ever.

I swiftly turned around and crashed my lips against his.

His hands trailed my body, exploring.

"Eli..." I moaned when he groped my breasts.

He backed me up so my back came in contact with his bed.

I inched further up the bed as he kissed my neck hungrily and groaped me making me moan his name, over and over again.

I can't believe I was saying this, but when I did, it felt right.

"Please, I want you..." I whispered.

He smiled and whispered, "That's not how it works Clare..."

I touched his chest and trailed my fingers down to his belt making his abs cringe.

"Can I?" I asked him.

He smirked and nodded kissing me as I undid his belt.

When I got his pants down, only his boxers remained and an extremely large hard on.

I was nervous, I didn't know how to please guys.

"I'll do all the work...don't worry about it..." he whispered kissing me as his colds came in contact with the waist line of my panties.

He pulled away, green eyes staring at me, directly at me, like I was his target.

His chest was heaving and I smiled.

I arched my back gesturing that he can pull them off.

Eli slowly removed my undergarment.

My heart picked up pace again as he stared to rub his hands over my thighs.

"Eli...please," I moaned as he just continued to touch.

I wanted more then touching, I wanted him.

I wanted all of this guy, right here, right now.

His right hand gripped my head pulling me up to him and I forcibly plunged my tongue inside his mouth.

Eli's warm breath invaded my mouth and sent chills up my spine.

"Eli..." I moaned.

"Please..." I whined.

Eli pulled away and got up, "Hold on."

He ran out of the room and I heard a snap of plastic and remembered, a condom.

I totally forgot it, getting all caught up.

He ran back in and I tugged at his waist band of his boxers.

"What are you...nervous?" I asked him seductively.

He smirked and I placed my hand over his heart.

"You're heart is beating really..fast," I whispered.

I looked up and I asked, "Do I make you nervous Elijah?"

He nodded and whispered, "Very..."

I smiled as I took off his boxers.

It was so dark, I couldn't even see anything.

All I could see was his body towering over me, and those green eyes.

Those green eyes, that I would probably never forget.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I said, "I've been waiting...a really long time."

He smirked and I my heart skipped a beat as he thursted into me.

"Oh...my...god..." I moaned as he plunged in and out, slowly.

"Eli, I know you've been...teasing me the whole night. But, please...not now," I managed to get out.

The suspense, the torture, it was like being pelted with rocks till the death.

"Say you're sorry," Eli grunted.

I moaned when he hit me in the spot, the spot that no one ever found.

"Eli!" I screamed.

He smirked and he stopped, "Eli...come on."

He tilted his head, staying quiet, and just...smirked.

"I'm sorry alright! Just please, move!" I told him as gripped my hips tighter and pulled me closer to his body.

I arched my back as he plunged into me once again.

Once I got used to him I met his thrusts by arching my hips every time.

When I did this for the first time he groaned, "Clare!"

I smiled, knowing I had some sort of power with him.

My lower stomach was burning and I needed release, so I did it again.

"Faster," I wheezed through our sloppy but passionate kisses.

Eli picked up his pace going as fast as he could.

When I reached my peak, I didn't want it to end.

"Eli!" I screamed as he rode out his orgasm and caused my legs to shake uncontrollably.

His face was inches away from mine and he held himself over my body by placing his hands at each side of my face.

He didn't pull out yet, and I didn't want him to.

"Wow," he said smirking.

I tilted my head and kissed him.

I pulled away and said, "You were right, you are really...really good at sex."

He smiled and said, "I never lie. I'm a truthful guy."

I smiled and it got quiet.

But, it wasn't awkward silence, it was peaceful silence.

All that I heard was our heartbeats, all I saw was his green eyes glaring into my blue eyes, and all I felt was his warmth.

He said, "I should probably-."

Eli laughed while pulling out of me and getting up putting his boxers back on.

He handed me my dress and shoes...

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

That was the best sex I had ever had.

No doubt about it.

This girl was, amazing.

I didn't know how to describe her.

She was beautiful.

She was so...different.

She didn't leave when I teased her, she didn't curse at me during sex, or even hit me after for doing something wrong after.

I looked at her noticing she was having trouble zippering her dress.

I asked, "Do you need help?"

She smiled and I zipped the dress of the woman that changed my sex life.

She placed her heels on and asked, "Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?"

I smiled crossing my arms and asked, "Didn't your parents teach you not to bed?"

She got up and wrapped her right arm around my neck and said, "I had no choice, now did I?"

I shook my head, "No, you really didn't."

Those eyes, those blue eyes, that drove me insane and brought me into a different universe.

She looked at her phone and said, "Shit. As much as I want to say.."

I continued her sentence and said, "You have to go."

She tilted her head and I said, "It's fine. You can go I'm not going to hold you back. It's just a one time thing, right?"

I smirked at her and it made her blush.

I couldn't stop staring at her.

She said, "I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up at her and I said, "I thought you had to-."

She shook her head and said, "They can wait."

I said, "Well who ever is on that phone is probably more important then the guy you met at a bar."

I looked down smirking and she lifted my chin up.

"They are most definitely not more important then the guy I met at the bar. What's your name again?" She asked jokingly.

I smirked and asked, "Rachel was it? Maybe, Victoria?"

She grinned and playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Clare, that's it," I told her smirking.

"Michael? John? Oh I think I got it..." She told me wrapping her leg around my right leg causing me to grow closer to her body.

"I think it was Eli..yes that's it Eli," she told me grinning.

"Well now that we know our names..." I trailed my statement off not knowing where to go with it.

"Would you...hold it against me if I told you...that I wanted your body?" She asked me.

I shook my head and smirked, "Never."

She pulled me into the most passionate kiss I had ever shared with a woman before.

Hold it against her, yeah right...

* * *

WOW! That...was A LOT! I tried my best so please, keep the reviews to a hating minimum. lol (:

I love you guys ! And, hoped you enjoyed this little Three-Shot story.

If you guys want more of these stories, let me know in your** REVIEWS!**

Please,** Review** it either makes me or breaks me, but MOSTLY it makes me (:

I would greatly appreciate it if everyone who reads this story to PLEASE leave a review.

Lol, Okay I love you guys!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS, YOU WANTED ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS, YOU GOT IT!** GO CHECK OUT "WHAT THE HELL" **I JUST PUT IT UP, SO GO THERE **REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!** I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE STORIES ALL OF A SUDDEN, I JUST KEEP GETTING IDEAS! LOL, OKAY ENJOY WHAT THE HELL!

HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU ON THE REVIEW PAGE OF "WHAT THE HELL!"

LOVE YOU GUYS,

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


End file.
